Yamana Akane
(Defender) (Midfielder) |team= Raimon (GO) (manager) Raimon (Chrono Stone) (manager) El Dorado Team 02 (manager) |element= Wind |seiyuu= Yurin |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 002 (GO)}} Yamana Akane (山菜 茜) is one of the managers for Raimon (GO) and Raimon (Chrono Stone). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A slightly enigmatic sort of girl. One of Riccardo's biggest fans." (EU)'' Appearance Akane is a second-year student who has lavender-coloured eyes and long chestnut hair, tied into two plaits. She wears a longer skirt that reaches below the knees, though of the same color as that of Sorano Aoi's. In addition, she also wears a pair of purple pantyhose and brown-black Mary Jane shoes. She wears a sky-blue ribbon which denotes that she's a second-year student. Meanwhile, her school's tracksuit is sky-blue in color and looks similar to Otonashi's tracksuit. She is usually seen holding a pink camera. Personality She is a kind, friendly, and peaceful person. She is also mostly seen to be happy. She also has a habit for taking lots of pictures, especially snaps of Shindou. Not only that she has a soft voice, she doesn't talk really often too. She usually says words of wisdom. Akane is a huge "fan" of Shindou Takuto too. The point of adding "-sama" at the back of his name which means 'the great'. Plot (GO) Akane is one of three new managers of Raimon. She first appeared in episode 2, watching the match between Raimon and Kuro no Kishidan along with Sorano Aoi and Seto Midori. After the match, she became a new manager of Raimon along with the two of them. In the game, right after Aoi introduces herself as the new manager, she and Midori come into the room and she is heard saying "Shin-sama". She is a huge fan of Raimon's captain Shindou Takuto and calls him "Shin-sama". As the story progresses, she becomes a helpful manager for Raimon, and gets along well with Tenma and the others. In episode 8, Akane is shown to be sad because Shindou wanted to quit. She's shown to be a person who is gentle and dislikes violence when she tried to stop Midori from punching Hayami. During episode 18, Sakuma forbade anyone from Raimon to bring "evidence objects" and he added that a camera is also one of, making Akane sigh in frustration. By the end of episode 21, she showed Shinsuke a nice picture of him taken when he was scoring his goal. Hamano then joined the conversation to ask whether Akane managed to take any nice pictures of him during his cool moment. However Akane replied that his shoot was blocked, so she deleted it, which made Hamano feel depressed. In episode 25, she is seen laughing when Kariya gave a name to the new hissatsu tactic. Unlike the other managers, she laughed soft and politely. She appeared along with the other managers in episode 32 to accompany Tenma and Shinsuke's soccer practice. She talks more than usual in this episode. In episode 34, Kidou told her to take a video of Pinball Stadium so he can find a way to break through it and tell Raimon. In episode 35, Haruna congratulated her for helping the team during the game, which made Akane blush. In episode 37, she commented that Tenma is not energetic. Then when Shinsuke came, she said that Shinsuke is energetic. In episode 40, she was seen worried about Shindou's injury, and hugged her camera in the hospital. In episode 38, she was seen to be happy after Shindou made a goal with Harmonics and said "Shin-sama" again. In episode 45, she was laughing because Midori. Later, when Shindou came back, she is seen happy and later takes pictures of Shindou and the others. In episode 46, she sat beside Midori when Raimon was watching television. She was seen happy when Tominaga Jun said Shindou is cool and awesome. Then she, along with Aoi and Midori, appear in television as Raimon's managers. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat She first appeared in episode 3 along with other Raimon members. It is revealed that she likes science fiction, and was the only member of the Raimon soccer club that understood the explanation about time traveling and parallel worlds done by Clark Wonderbot in episode 3. In episode 5, she is seen excited when meeting Dr. Arno Crossword since he's scientist from the future. When Crossword explained about parallel world, Akane simplified the explanation. 's lesson.]]Crossword then praised her as pretty smart girl. Later, she along with Raimon go time jumping to change history. She seen very excited and impressed when in the time jump. However, she became depressed because her camera didn't work in the time jump. and Okatsu surprised by Akane.]]In Episode 8, she joined Shuu's lesson about Keshin Armed. Sengoku Era In episode 12, she was seen to be jealous when Okatsu gave Shindou a lunch box. She said that she also wanted to make a lunch box for Shindou too. and the managers getting arrested.]]In episode 13, Okatsu visited Shindou at night when he was practicing and encouraged him at the same time. She was seen blushing when speaking to him. Then Akane appeared, appearing to have an idea but she was actually eavesdropping between the two and both Shindou and Okatsu were shocked to see her. In episode 14, Okatsu teached her about "Bon Dance". After practicing, she wanted to visit Shindou, who was practicing in field. Though Midori didn't allow her because Akane still hadn't remembered all the steps of the dance yet. Bakumatsu Era In episode 26, after Daisuke told Raimon that they woud look for the genius swordsman Okita Souji, she quickly made a relation with Tsurugi. This is because since the "Tsu" in his name can also be read as "Ken", which means sword and the "Kyo" can mean Imperial City. King Arthur Era In episode 36, she was chosen to be the Lady of the Lake of the Fantasy World. She later recovered the Holy Sword Excalibur to it's best state. During episode 37, she told the rest of the story to Raimon and entered the cave along with the others. Before the match against Perfect Cascade, she realized the pages in the book were vanishing. When Perfect Cascade went into Hyper Drive Mode, she looked facsinated at the scene. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Akane appeared in the GO movie with the rest of Raimon team, but she was imprisoned along with, Kidou Yuuto, Midori, Aoi, and Haruna in God Eden. Later thanks to her camera they managed to escape but sadly her camera fell to the floor. She wanted to take her camera back but Haruna told her that they had to run away without her camera as it was too late to turn back. They run away leaving Akane's camera. But Aoi ran back and took Akane's camera, then tossed it to her from the floor. Aoi is captured back and Haruna and Kidou can't save her because the wall falls and separates them. After they ran away, Akane and the others watched the match of Raimon against Zero. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 124 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 138 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 95 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Presto Turn' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' *'SK Assist!' *'OF Olympus Harmony' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Spinning Upper' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' *'SK Assist!' *'OF Olympus Harmony' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'OF Ribbon Shower' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Dribble Plus 20' *'OF Olympus Harmony' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Olympus Harmony' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Otonashi Haruna' **'SH Love Arrow' *'MIMAX Seto Midori' **'SK No Penalty!' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Managers R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Managers' Concept Design akane.png|Akane's character design Trivia *The three manager girls' name is associated with colours. As for her name, 'Aka' in Akane means red. *The reason and since when did she start liking Shindou is unknown. **She always takes lots of pictures of Shindou, but he doesn't seem to notice it. **It is noted that she never called Shindou's name in front of him. *Her name "Akane" (茜) means "madder", a red-rooted plant used to make dyes. *Small orange/yellow flowers appears around her when she is in a good mood. This is the most notable when she is taking pictures. *She calls all of Raimon's member with "-kun" at the end (except for Shindou). Like Aki, Hiroto, Fubuki, Natsumi, and Hayami. *She has character songs called Koi no Shuukurimu with Midori and Aoi, Seishun Oden with Midori and Aoi and Kinako and Koi no Strap with Midori. *In the Chrono Stone game she shows a great talent in drawing, drawing varius emoticons on Raimon's members. Navigation fr:Rosie Redd de:Rosie Redd vi:Yamana Akane Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters